Karrieremodus (0.90)
Allgemein Der Karrieremodus ist einer der drei Spielemodi von Kerbal Space Program. Im Gegensatz zum Sandkasten oder Wissenschafts-Modus kommen hier die interne Währung der Kerbals, sowie das Erfüllen von Aufträgen zum tragen. Durch das Erfüllen von Aufträgen, die in der Mission Control angenommen werden können, müssen Geld und Ansehen erwirtschaftet werden, um den Bau von Raumschiffen sowie den Ausbau des Space Centers zu finanzieren. Erste Schritte Ausgegangen wird bei dieser Anleitung von dem Schwierigkeitsgrad "Normal" Als erstes sollte die Mission Control aufgerufen werden. Dort sind ab Beginn einer Karriere folgende 4 Aufträge verfügbar: * Launch a new vessel (Starte ein neues Schiff) * Reach an altitude of 5000 meters (Erreiche eine Höhe von 5000 Meter) * Escape the atmosphere (Verlasse die Atmosphäre) * Orbit Kerbin (Erreiche eine Umlaufbahn um Kerbin) Von Interesse sind hierbei Auftrag Nr.1 und Nr.2, zumal auf der Startstufe des Mission Control Building nicht mehr als 2 Aufträge gleichzeitig angenommen werden dürfen. Auftrag Nr.1: Launch a new vessel Um diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen, muss innerhalb des VAB ein kleines Raumschiff, bestehend aus folgenden Bauteilen zusammengebaut werden: * Command Pod Mk1 * Mk16 Parachute (an der Spitze der Kapsel anbringen) * RT-10 Solid Fuel Booster Das Staging (Stufentrennung) in der rechen unteren Bildschirmecke sollte so eingestellt sein, dass der Booster in Stufe 1 und der Fallschirm in Stufe 0 angeordnet sind. Wenn dies der Fall ist, kann das Schiff gestartet werden. Science-Punkte auf dem Launch-Pad vor dem Start gewinnen Durch einen Rechtsklick auf die Kapsel, kann ein Crew Report erstellt werden. Weiterhin kann der Kerbal kann durch einen Klick auf den EVA-Button im rechts unten angezeigtem Portrait die Kapsel verlassen. Direkt nachdem die Kapsel verlassen wurde, hält sich der Kerbal an der Leiter der Kapsel fest. Durch einen Rechtsklick auf den Kerbal kann nun ein EVA-Report erstellt werden. Zusätzlich kann der Kerbal durch einen Rechtsklick auf die Kapsel den bereits erstellten Crew-Report aus der Kapsel entnehmen (Take Data) und wieder in der Kapsel abgelegt (Store Experiments) werden. Der Sinn dahinter ist, dass auf diese Weise mehrere Crew-Reports in einem Flug erstellt werden können. Mit der Taste "F" kann der Kerbal wieder in die Kapsel einsteigen. Start Vor dem Start sollte der Stabilisierungs-Assistent (SAS) durch einen Druck auf die Taste "T" angeschaltet werden, damit das Raumschiff nicht willkürlich zur Seite fliegt. Durch einen Druck auf die Leertaste wird die unterste Stufe mit dem Booster gezündet und das Raumschiff hebt ab. Damit ist Auftrag Nr. 1 erfüllt. Auftrag Nr.2: Reach an altitude of 5000 meters Das eben gestartete Raumschiff ist in seiner Konfiguration dazu in der Lage, diesen Auftrag zeitgleich auszuführen. Sobald der Booster leer ist und die geforderte Höhe erreicht wurde, kann durch einen erneuten Druck auf die Leertaste die Stufe mit dem Fallschirm gezündet werden, um eine möglichst sanfte Landung zu erreichen. Science-Punkte im Flug gewinnen Durch einen Rechtsklick auf die Kapsel kann ein Crew-Report während des Fluges in der Athmosphäre erstellt werden. Landung Der Fallschirm öffnet sich vollständig ab einer Höhe von 500 Meter über dem Bodenniveau. Im Regelfall wird beim Aufsetzen auf der Oberfläche der angebrachte Booster zerstört, da die Sinkgeschwindigkeit trotz des verbauten Fallschirmes höher ist, als der Booster aushalten kann. Die Kapsel bleibt jedoch intakt. Science-Punkte nach der Landung gewinnen In Abhängigkeit davon wo die Kapsel gelandet ist, können noch Science-Punkte gewonnen werden. Zunächst sollte der im Flug erstellte Crew-Report per EVA aus der Kapsel entnommen und wieder in abgelegt werden. Dies ermöglicht die Erstellung eines weiteren Crew-Reports. Idealerweise ist die Kapsel in unmittelbarer Umgebung der Gebäude des Space Centers gelandet, so dass der Kerbal die Kapsel verlassen und von jedem Gebäude einen EVA-Report machen kann. Das Prozedere ist, mit dem Kerbal ein Gebäude zu besuchen, einen EVA-Report zu machen und diesen in der gelandeten Kapsel abzulegen. Dies lässt sich für jedes Gebäude des Space Centers (einschließlich Startbahn, Verbindungsstück zwischen VAB und Launch-Pad und dem Flaggenmast am Astronaut Complex) wiederholen. Recovery Sofern der Kerbal in der gelandeten Kapsel sitzt, kann durch ein Klick auf "Recover Vessel" im oberen mittlerem Bildschirmbereich das Raumschiff eingesammelt und die Mission beendet werden. Im Idealfall sollten - sofern die erwähnten Möglichkeiten zur Gewinnung von Science-Punkten genutzt wurden - im Schnitt 35 bis 40 Science-Punkte in der Auswertung gezählt werden. Damit ist Auftrag Nr.2 erfüllt.